Je t'aime Moi non plus
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: Post 2x01 - Emma venait de disparaitre dans ce gouffre interminable. Regina ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer les dernières secondes avant le drame. Mais seule la vision d'une chevelure blonde qui disparaissait dans le tunnel lui revint en mémoire. Voila tout son passé avec Emma Swan. Quelques mèches de cheveux, et un amour incommensurable qu'elle ne comprenait pas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une toute nouvelle fiction pour rendre hommage au SwanQueen qui a le don de faire travailler mon imagination ces derniers temps. C'est aussi un moyen pour moi de manipuler a ma guise le personnage de Regina, interpretée par la sublime Lana Parrilla.**_

_**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni meme le corps de Lana, a mon grand regret !**_

_**Saison : La scene debute dans le 2x01 "Broken", apres qu'Emma et Snow soient passées dans l'autre monde. **_

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

Elle respira difficilement, le souffle toujours coupé par le choc qu'elle venait de subir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer que sa chute contre le parquet sombre avait été le plus dur à supporter, seulement lorsque son cœur se resserra elle comprit alors que les sentiments ne pouvaient désormais plus être niés. Pas même par son propre subconscient. Elle s'interrogea quelques secondes sur cette tristesse qui l'envahissait peu à peu, tentant de comprendre vainement pourquoi la disparition d'Emma lui procurait une telle sensation. Elle fronça les sourcils, écartant férocement l'hypothèse d'une quelconque sympathie envers la fille de Snow White, et revint à la réalité.

Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis tourna la tête tout en se relevant doucement. David était la, allongé par terre, fixant un point inconnu que seul lui semblait voir. Elle remarqua sous son abdomen, un morceau de toile noirâtre, déchiré, déchiqueté, troué. Le chapeau avait tout importé avec lui, même son propre tissu. Après quelques secondes, le prince se releva, serrant entre ses poings le peu du chapeau qu'il lui restait. Une de ses larmes coula contre sa joue rugueuse, avant d'atteindre le sol dans une lenteur incommensurable. Il tenta vainement de prononcer quelques mots avant que sa gorge ne se resserre, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à accomplir fut de froncer les sourcils avant d'attraper fermement Regina, et de la plaquer contre un des bureaux du tribunal.

- Où sont-elles ?!

Malgré la ferveur et la violence de ses gestes, Regina fut incapable de répondre à David. Elle continuait éperdument d'observer ces planches de parquet qui avaient emportés les deux femmes. Elle tenta, alors que les doigts du prince se resserraient fermement autour de ses bras, de se remémorer les dernières secondes avant le drame. Mais seule la vision d'une chevelure blonde qui disparaissait dans le tunnel lui revint en mémoire. Voila tout son passé avec Emma Swan. Quelques mèches de cheveux, et le gout amer d'une vengeance qui n'était désormais plus légitime.

- Où sont-elles ?! Est-ce qu'elles sont mortes ?

- Maman ?

Henry fit son apparition dans la salle, accompagné de Ruby qui le tenait affectueusement par les épaules. Regina réussit à sourire légèrement a la vue de son fils, et reprit alors ses esprits. Elle se dégagea instantanément de l'emprise de David, qui ne semblait plus avoir la force de continuer cette bataille, et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Retrouvant habilement son air détaché, elle prononça chaque syllabe.

- Je ne sais pas où elles sont. Ni même si elles sont mortes.

- C'est à cause de vous tout ça. Tout est toujours à cause de vous, peu importe le monde dans lequel on se trouve. On aurait dû vous laisser mourir, emportée par cette créature.

A l'entente de ces mots, Henry s'approcha de sa mère, le regard déjà embué de toute la peine qui prenait contrôle de son corps, et observa son grand-père quelques secondes. Regina continua de fixer David avec la plus grande nonchalance possible, et serra son fils tout contre elle, le tenant fermement par les épaules. Malgré la froideur qu'elle affichait, elle semblait lutter intérieurement contre une envie qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, s'effondrer en pleurs sur le sol.

- Où est Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait m'man ?

Henry posa la question simplement, sans jugement, à tel point qu'a cet instant, le fait que Regina soit encore la cause d'un malheur sembla être la plus chose la plus évidente. Mais malgré les phrases qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne trouva rien à dire, rien à part clamer son innocence et sa douleur.

- Je n'y suis pour rien Henry. Tout est allé très vite. C'était un accident.

Comme pour vérifier les faits, Henry se tourna vers le prince qui se tenait toujours là, les lèvres pincées, et les yeux rouges. Ce dernier dut bien admettre les faits, non sans montrer sa peine.

- Elle a raison...Emma a voulu la protéger, et elle est tombée dans le gouffre.

- Et Mary Margaret ?

- Elle a voulu suivre Emma. Et moi je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai juste, pas réussi à les rejoindre...

Henry enfoui sa tête dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci ferma les yeux, priant pour que la larme qui s'était frayée un passage contre sa joue, ne fut pas remarquée. Elle se détesta à l'idée de paraitre humaine face au drame, et s'obligea à reprendre un visage froid malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Elle embrassa donc son fils sur le front, et en profita pour essuyer cette maudite larme. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut David devant elle qui tournait le chapeau dans tous les sens, tentant d'en comprendre son fonctionnement.

- Il doit forcement y avoir un moyen de les ramener. C'est vous la Reine, utilisez vos pouvoirs !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que si vous êtes encore tous en vie c'est parce que justement, je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs ?

- Mais le chapeau ? Vous l'avez fait tourner, vous avez réussi. Alors refaites-le.

- Ce n'était pas moi. C'est Emma, c'est elle qui a réussi. C'est elle qui l'a fait tourner, pas moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Emma n'a pas de pouvoirs, elle ne peut pas faire ce genre de choses. La magie c'est votre domaine. Trouvez un moyen !

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant et accusateur, David ouvrit la barrière du tribunal, et observa une dernière fois Regina et son fils ensemble. La lueur qu'il aperçut sur la joue rosée de la Reine le laissa perplexe quelques secondes. Il semblerait que cette femme était finalement capable de sentiments. Il ne s'imaginait seulement pas a quel point.

Alors que Ruby tenait la porte grande ouverte, attendant que David la rejoigne, Regina s'avança au dernier moment, le claquement de ses talons annonçant sa détermination.

- David ? Je vais les ramener.

Le prince observa calmement Regina, jugeant une dernière fois de la volonté sincère de la Reine, et acquiesça sans un mot. Il fit un signe à Henry, et quitta la pièce.

Regina resta plantée derrière les palissades de bois, attendant qu'une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit. Qu'un plan, même aussi maléfique soit-il, lui redonne l'espoir de la retrouver. Mais rien de vint, rien sauf une seconde larme qui semblait s'affirmer parmi toutes les autres qui déferlaient maintenant sur son visage.

Henry, resté en retrait, s'avança vers sa mère, et ne sachant trop comment réagir, se contenta de lui prendre la main dans un silence absolu. Regina avait gardé son regard fixe dans le vide, sans même détourner la tête. La seule présence de son fils suffisait à la calmer, et à lui assurer qu'elle n'était finalement pas aussi seule qu'elle l'y croyait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque Henry renifla de tristesse qu'elle prit conscience du temps écoulé. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, s'agenouilla et d'une voix douce, presque rassurante, lui murmura :

- Je vais les retrouver Henry. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les ramener. Je te le promets.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Les éloigner, leur faire du mal c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Et maintenant qu'elles sont enfin parties, tu veux les ramener ?

Regina chercha une explication, autre que celle qu'elle avait en tête et qui incluait des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Une autre raison qui justifierait ses pleurs et son désarroi. Elle se contenta alors de répondre :

- C'est ta mère biologique. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres Henry. Je t'aime, aucune mère n'aimerait voir son fils dans un tel état.

- Alors tu le fais pour moi ? Pour David ?

- Exactement. Je le fais pour vous. Uniquement pour vous.

Le masque de froideur qu'affichait maintenant Regina aurait pu suffire à convaincre son fils. Mais l'enfant futé qu'il était, le petit gamin qui avait fait en sorte que la malédiction soit enfin brisée, resta perplexe, n'osant trop demander pourquoi sa mère pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il se retint d'une question qu'il soupçonnait être dérangeante, et se contenta de prendre en compte que sa mère, la Reine, ramènerait Emma et Mary Margaret a Storybrooke.

Il acquiesça alors vivement, déliant même un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, puis se laissa embrasser par sa mère, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

- Rentrons à la maison.

Il suivit alors Regina, non sans un regard vers le centre de la pièce, et une pensée pour ces deux femmes qui lui manquaient déjà. Il observa le ciel gris du Maine à travers les fenêtres hautes du tribunal, et laissa glisser une dernière larme sur sa joue. Il murmura un « je t'aime » dans le silence religieux qui s'était emparé de la salle, et disparut derrière les deux grandes portes en bois.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Henry avait finalement trouvé le sommeil vers les trois heures du matin, après avoir désespérément cherché un moyen de ramener Emma et Mary Margaret parmi eux. Mais la fatigue mentale, mêlée à la tristesse avaient eu raison de lui. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit que tous ses efforts étaient vains, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants, ce qui suffit alors a son esprit pour le plonger dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

Il fut réveillé une heure plus tard, par des bruits dans sa chambre, non loin de son lit. Il sursauta, pensant d'abord à un cauchemar. Mais la forme qui s'agitait au pied du matelas le conforta dans l'idée que l'attaque était bien humaine. Il s'empara alors de son épée en bois qu'il gardait soigneusement sous son oreiller, et pointa la masse au pied du lit. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, ce qui lui paru être une éternité, et tenta de crier une phrase héroïque, semblable à celle d'un prince s'armant de courage pour sauver sa vie. Mais la peur du noir, supplantée d'un inconnu dans sa maison le priva de toute parole, si bien qu'il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'à l'orée de ses yeux.

- Henry, c'est moi chéri.

Il reconnu alors la voix de Regina, qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui, et de le prendre dans les bras. Ses gestes maladroits lui rappelèrent malheureusement que ces moments d'affections étaient bien trop rares pour être habituels, mais le garçon, en manque de tendresse maternelle, s'en contenta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai besoin de ton livre Henry. Celui avec les contes. Celui sur notre ancien monde.

- Tu crois qu'il peut te rendre tes pouvoirs, qu'il est magique ?

- Non, je pense seulement qu'il peut m'aider à trouver un moyen de la ramener.

- De « les » ramener.

- Exact, de « les » ramener.

Regina acquiesça, prétextant la fatigue pour justifier son lapsus honteux, et observa son fils, éclairé par la lumière bleutée de la lune. Celui-ci resta stoïque quelques instants, se demandant si la sincérité faisait maintenant parti du caractère de sa mère. Il conclu en quelques secondes qu'il n'avait finalement pas le choix, et que lui faire confiance était désormais la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui.

Henry descendit alors du lit, tout en remettant convenablement son pyjama froissé sur les épaules. Il ouvrit le coffre a jouet au pied de la couette, en sortit quelques peluches, et attrapa l'énorme livre aux écritures dorées. Il le tendit à sa mère, avant d'ajouter :

- Il faut que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs maman. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses les ramener. Dans tous les contes du livre, c'est toujours toi qui est la plus forte. Parce qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu peux tout faire.

Regina garda le silence, ne voulant trop en dévoiler sur ce passé peu fructueux que son fils connaissait déjà partiellement. Il aurait trop difficile d'avouer a quel point elle était maléfique, et inhumaine, sans prendre le risque de perdre son fils a tout jamais. Elle l'observa un instant, et fut soulagée de voir qu'aucun des deux n'étaient finalement dupes. Il connaissait sa mère, peut-être mieux que n'importe qui en ce monde, et pourtant, malgré une certaine rancœur face a son passé, Henry devait bien avouer que la Méchante Reine tentait de s'amender de jour en jour. Il lâcha alors le livre sur le lit, qui rebondi dans un bruit sourd, puis s'assit en face de sa mère.

- Tu sais, c'est normal de se sentir coupable...

La culpabilité. Voila l'excuse parfaite qui lui permettrait d'accomplir sa tache sans avoir à se dévoiler. Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- Emma a voulu me protéger, alors que c'est moi qui aurais du tomber dans ce gouffre, emportée dans le néant. Elle n'a pas réfléchit, c'était un reflexe.

Henry sourit, fier de sa mère et de son caractère impulsif. Puis se ravisa lorsqu'il réalisa une fois de plus les conséquences. Regina caressa la joue de son fils, et attrapa le livre, qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit. Elle incita Henry à se recoucher, malgré les réticences de ce dernier. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, observa le réveil de l'enfant et lança fermement :

- Il est temps de dormir maintenant. La vie continue, et demain, tu as école.

Elle remonta la couverture un peu plus sur l'enfant, et sortit de la chambre, le livre a la main.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle était descendue dans la salle à manger, une chemise de nuit rosée sur les épaules, et un châle beige en guise de couverture sur l'un des bras. Le livre dans l'autre main, elle le déposa sur la table, ainsi que le plaid, et passa instinctivement ses doigts sur l'ouvrage. Elle caressa les lettres brodées d'or, tata le cuir épais de la couverture, et ouvrit la première page qu'elle inspecta rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une reproduction assez fidele de sa personne, habillée de son plus beau costume noir et de sa coiffe aux broderies de satin. Elle sembla apprécier cette réputation terrifiante qui la suivait partout, même au delà des frontières. En arrière plan du dessin elle aperçut Blanche Neige et son prince. La scène était donc tirée de leur mariage. Elle se souvenait de cet instant comme si elle l'avait vécu hier. Son entrée fracassante, le monde l'observant, et cette sensation orgasmique d'une puissance incommensurable. Elle sourit presque imperceptiblement, tentant de se convaincre que malgré le mal qu'elle avait fait, elle était devenue meilleure à Storybrooke. Henry en était peut être la cause. Un bienfait remplacerait-il une vie de mensonge, de meurtre et de manipulation ? Elle aimait y croire.

Elle repoussa le livre au loin, et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine. L'eau de la bouilloire se mit en route suivit de près par le son d'une tasse posée sur le plan de travail en grès. Elle apprécia quelques instants les frémissements de l'eau, et croisa les bras, appuyée près de l'évier. Ses seins se gonflèrent sous la pression, et elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure, colorant un peu plus sa bouche rouge sang. Elle réfléchit presque naïvement à la possibilité qu'elle trouverait une solution en lisant dans ses feuilles de thés, puis revint à la réalité lorsque l'eau de la bouilloire redevint calme. Elle prendrait son thé amer, et sans sucre.

En revenant dans le salon, elle déposa le châle épais sur ses épaules, s'enroula un peu plus à l'intérieur, et frissonna sous la fatigue devenue maintenant très persistante. Alors qu'elle continuait, de façon peu convaincante, son exploration chimérique du livre, elle observa quelques instant sa tasse déposée sur la table en acajou. Elle pencha la tête sur la droite, plissa les yeux, et tenta de reprendre ce charisme qui lui collait tant a la peau, malgré l'heure tardive de l'expérience. Elle brandit le plus lentement du monde sa main en l'air, serra les doigts, et envoya valser son poignet dans un mouvement souple mais néanmoins contrôlé. La tasse se mit à trembler brusquement, déposant quelques gouttes du thé noir sur la table, mais ne bougea plus. Après une injure qui résonna dans toute la pièce, Regina relâcha son dos sur la chaise haute.

Ses pouvoirs ne l'avaient pas quittés, ils étaient juste faibles et ainsi inefficaces pour retrouver Emma et Mary Margaret. Elle fit une moue de la bouche qui la rendit encore plus désirable, et reprit le livre entre ses mains.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil semblait éclairer petit à petit la pièce et rendre ainsi inutile la lumière des bougies, Regina était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas seulement parcouru les histoires du livre, elle les avait lues. Une par une, détaillant les faits, les précisions, les dessins. Elle resta stupéfaite devant tant de vérité dérangeante. Assise au bout de la table, sa chemise rosée comme seul vêtement, elle bailla nonchalamment. Elle se demanda un instant si aujourd'hui encore elle aurait été capable de tant de manipulation, puis se rendit à l'évidence. C'était peut-être finalement sa vraie nature et elle devait l'utiliser à son avantage pour cette quête. Une des dernières histoires du livre l'aida à trouver une solution. Si elle voulait retrouver ses pouvoirs, elle devait demander à autre sorcier de l'aider. Et maintenant elle savait exactement à qui s'adresser.

TBC...

* * *

_**Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, meme quelques mots ! **_

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Bye xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le nouveau chapitre est enfin pret ! **

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup a tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre precedent, et a tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction dans leurs favoris ou qui la follow ! **

**J'espere que ce chapitre, basé sur Regina, son passé, et son probable futur, vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence était le plus total, seuls quelques bruits de feuillages animés par le vent se faisait entendre. Le sol, un mélange d'herbes hautes, et de sables des collines rendait l'atmosphère déserte, et sauvage. Pas un oiseau ne survolait le ciel, pourtant dégagé par cette petite brise fraiche, et seul un chêne au loin semblait avoir survécu à ce paysage de dévastation.

Les marques sur la végétation démontraient que les deux corps avaient séjournés sur le sol depuis un long moment, peut-être même trop pour espérer que les deux femmes se réveillent. Et pourtant lorsque Mary Margaret ouvrit les yeux, elle sembla recouvrir ses esprits rapidement. Elle secoua la tête, et se massa le cou dans un geste plus lent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son corps, encore endolori par le voyage, semblait ne plus vouloir répondre correctement aux instructions de son cerveau, si bien que ses gestes se faisaient imprécis, voire même enfantins. Elle se frotta la tête, et se dégagea de quelques herbes séchées qui semblaient s'être agrippées à ses cheveux ébènes. Les brindilles jaunes, séchées par le soleil retombèrent lentement jusqu'au sol, arrêtant leur course sur un blouson rouge disposé non loin de Snow. Malgré la réalité frappante de la scène, il lui fallu encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce corps qui jouxtait le sien, était bien celui d'Emma.

Lorsqu'enfin elle comprit la situation, elle émit un cri qui sembla pourfendre le ciel de part et d'autre. Elle retourna le corps inanimé de sa fille, non sans laisser couler une larme sur sa joue rosée, et dégagea le visage d'Emma de ses longs cheveux blonds.

Malgré les cris, et les pleurs que la princesse pouvait émettre, rien ne semblait pouvoir ramener Emma, désormais plongée dans un coma qu'elle aurait aimé féerique.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alors que le soleil peinait a s'imposer dans ce ciel orageux, il semblait désormais faiblir à chaque nouvelle averse de pluie que subissait la ville. Les égouts étaient envahis par de minis torrents démentiels emportant tout sur leurs passages, et les roues des voitures entrainaient avec elles des litres d'eau qui s'affalaient sur les trottoirs avoisinants.

Les pneus de la voiture de Regina crissèrent sur le goudron trempé lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant l'école de son fils. Henry descendit rapidement du véhicule, le sac a dos sur l'épaule, et claqua la portière sans même un regard vers Regina qui l'observa partir au loin. Elle resta là encore quelques secondes, observant son fils sous le préau avec quelques amis. Et alors qu'elle allait redémarrer la berline noire, elle remarqua le regard appuyé de quelques parents d'élèves. Observaient-ils Madame le Maire, ou bien La Reine ? Quelques coups d'essuie-glaces suffirent à libérer le flou aquatique qui la distançait de ces mères de famille, et ignorant effrontément le jugement d'autrui, elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique sombre, le carillon au dessus de la porte émit un léger son aigu, alertant alors le maitre des lieux de sa présence. Elle n'y fit guère attention, et secoua légèrement son manteau, qui déposa alors tout autour d'elle de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux, et remit en place une mèche sur le coté de son oreille. Elle essuya ensuite la pluie qui coulait toujours sur son visage, et effaça une trace de mascara sur le coté de ses yeux.

Elle pinça les lèvres, et s'aventura plus loin que l'entrée, observant le mur sur sa gauche. D'immenses planches de bois, entourant toute la boutique, mettaient en valeur des centaines de boites en fer, aux couleurs plus diverses les unes que les autres. Quelques inscriptions semblaient avoir été gravées dessus, tandis que sur d'autres, les lettres blanches du fer poli ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un amas de graffitis indescriptibles. Elle reconnu quelques noms, quelques plantes aromatiques, et détourna son regard sur l'une des boites, située en hauteur. La seule a la couleur noire.

Le parquet grinça lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds afin de la saisir. Mais elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle, et relâcha sa prise, se retournant calmement. Gardant pour elle son cœur battant, elle observa ce petit monsieur à la barbe blanche qui se tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes, puis elle redressa le menton. Elle resta de marbre face à celui qui lui lançait maintenant un sourire affectueux, presque paternel, et décida de garder le silence.

- Je savais bien que vous viendrez ma Reine.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et serra ses mains devant elle. La froideur qu'elle dégageait semblait avoir glacée la pièce toute entière, mais ce petit bonhomme à la longue chemise grise semblait y être insensible. Tout en rangeant son comptoir méthodiquement, il continua à la dévisager profondément. Tendrement.

- Vous avez changé depuis toutes ces années. Vous vous êtes embellie, si cela est encore possible pour vous. Je sais ce qui vous amène ici. Je continue tout de même à faire mon travail, je veille sur vous...

- Ce n'est plus votre travail désormais, et cela depuis longtemps.

- Je vous connais votre Majesté. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes la, et ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Il laissa un temps à Regina pour comprendre. Puis continua.

- Vous ne retrouverez pas votre magie comme ça. Vous avez besoin de plus de force. Et je crains malheureusement que votre désespoir ne suffise pas.

Elle recula la tête légèrement, prenant comme un affront le fait que ce vieux monsieur puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre. Puis elle appuya brusquement ses deux mains sur le comptoir, observant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez me rendre mes pouvoirs.

- Et Gold ?

- Gold ne m'aidera pas. Bien au contraire. Je me méfie de lui.

- Mais pas de moi ? Intéressant. Vous voyez ma Reine, vous avez non seulement changé physiquement, mais psychologiquement aussi. La confiance que l'on accorde à quelqu'un est tellement bien plus importante que n'importe quelle autre chose sur cette Terre.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ?

- Si vous n'acceptez pas la réalité telle qu'elle est, vous ne retrouverez jamais vos pouvoirs. N'oubliez pas que vous avez été humaine il y a bien longtemps. Et les sentiments à l'intérieur de vous ne sont pas des faiblesses, mais la force qui vous manque pour redevenir puissante.

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- ...je crois en vous. Je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter.

- J'avais oublié a quel point vous pouviez être niais, Merlin.

Il sembla s'amuser de son attitude rebelle, et quelque peu touchante finalement. Il lui sourit, avant de défaillir face à la mine de Regina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Aidez-moi. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous m'avez aidé auparavant, vous avez concocté pour moi des centaines de potions, refaite-le encore une fois. Une seule fois.

- Je vous avais pourtant appris les rudiments de la magie liquide il me semble. Peut-être n'avais-je pas terminé mon travail. Le fait que vous me bannissiez de votre royaume n'a vraisemblablement pas aidé dans votre apprentissage.

Elle détecta de la rancœur dans sa voix, et sembla même s'en vouloir pendant un dixième de seconde. Mais elle reprit vite le contrôle de la situation, et alla attraper la boite noire qu'elle avait aperçue en entrant. Merlin la laissa faire, le sourire fier au coin des lèvres. Lorsque Regina la déposa sur le comptoir en bois, elle l'ouvrit, observant toujours les yeux rieurs de l'enchanteur.

- Maintenant, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Merlin acquiesça légèrement, et plongea sa main dans le réceptacle. Il en sortit une longue tige de bois, qui à s'y méprendre, semblait même être plus grande que la boite en elle-même. Regina recula la tête en arrière, et tandis ses mains vers celui qui était désormais herboriste. Elle suivait la procédure qu'il lui avait apprise il y a des années, et refit les gestes comme si elle les avait exécutés la veille. Elle se souvint un instant de la dernière fois où ils l'avaient utilisé.

C'était une époque elle était tourmentée par des sentiments contraires et particulièrement violents. L'amour se mêlait étrangement à la vengeance, l'obligeant alors à choisir entre le désir de venger Daniel, et celui de protéger cette jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé. Pas même Merlin n'avait réussi à lui faire prendre la bonne décision, et sa bonté d'âme, bien qu'égalant son immense pouvoir, avait été inefficace. La magie de l'enchanteur avait décuplé les pouvoirs de la Reine, et renforcé son envie de représailles. Elle avait décidé de renier ce sentiment filial qu'elle éprouvait pour Snow et s'était alors plongée dans une quête haineuse qui ne la quitterait plus. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne recueille Merlin dans son château, et peu de temps après que ce dernier fut banni du royaume du Roi Arthur. Ils étaient tous deux au carrefour de leur vie, et la situation sembla rester gravée en eux, si bien que les regards qu'ils se jetaient maintenant, étaient remplis d'une étrange mélancolie.

Regina les ramena à la réalité lorsqu'elle avança un peu plus ses mains vers lui. Il les saisit calmement et repassa du bout de sa baguette magique, les traits à l'intérieur de ses paumes. Il sembla marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il bougeait la tête de haut en bas. Regina clos ses paupières, et sentit une chaleur vive près de ses mains. Elle persista dans le noir, malgré l'envie d'apercevoir de nouveau de la magie, mais rouvrit bien vite les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la baguette sur sa peau.

Merlin était toujours là, la fixant froidement, et relâcha soudainement les mains de la maire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?

- Si vous êtes venue pour me faire perdre mon temps et jouer sur notre lointaine amitié ma Reine, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Regina fronça les sourcils, perdue face à la situation. Merlin s'arrêta un instant, observant les traits soucieux de la Reine, et continua.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous n'avez pas perdu vos pouvoirs. Je ne peux donc pas vous les redonner.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis incapable de faire bouger une maudite tasse, bien sur que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs !

- Non ils sont toujours là. Mais vous tentez de les utiliser comme avant. Or, vous avez changé. Vous n'êtes plus la Méchante Reine du royaume. Vous êtes simplement une femme ici. Et vous ne pouvez pas espérer que la magie fonctionne de la même manière.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Acceptez qui vous êtes.

Il prononça la dernière phrase avec tellement de sympathie et d'amour profond qu'elle se demanda un instant si ce vieux bonhomme aux allures de Père Noël était en train de lui parler de ses sentiments envers Emma. Elle préféra ne pas répondre, et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, il lui dit une dernière chose :

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus fort que la magie Ma Reine ?

Elle pensa presque malgré elle, « True Love ». Puis claqua la porte.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se débarrassa de son manteau, et de ses chaussures qu'elle laissa dans l'entrée. Elle grimpa directement au premier étage, et s'allongea sur son lit, las des révélations de l'enchanteur. Elle remit convenablement en place sa robe noire, et comme dans un film des années 40, plaça son avant bras sur son front, et commença à réfléchir. Réfléchir à la situation, à ses sentiments. A cette incompréhension générale qui semblait lui donner une force comme elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle eu en tête l'image d'Emma, et essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Elle se détestait d'être faible face à cette femme qu'elle était censée maudire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir sa chevelure blonde et d'imaginer ses fines lèvres rosées. Instinctivement elle massa son lobe d'oreille, et dit à haute voix, avec toute la nonchalance dont elle était capable :

- J'apprécie Emma Swan.

Pas même elle semblait y croire et pourtant elle tenta dans la seconde d'après d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur la bougie placée sur la table de nuit. Rien ne bougea. Ni la bougie, ni cette larme qui restait suspendue, comme accrochée à ses cils.

Elle souffla bruyamment, et se redressa, s'essuyant la joue une fois de plus. Elle s'approcha du miroir sur pied de sa chambre, et à cet instant précis, elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour apercevoir le visage du génie, et pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un. Mais elle ne vit que son reflet, et ses yeux rougis. Elle n'aperçu que ses légères rides aux coins des yeux, et sa bouche rougie à force de se mordiller les lèvres de désespoir. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que son seul visage, et cette impression de vide qui lui compressait le cœur.

Elle pensa « Je ne veux pas être seule », puis « Elle me manque ». Elle ne cessa de se le répéter intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose et qu'elle se mette à crier a quel point elle l'aimait. Jurant à Dieu qu'elle disait vrai.

- Elle me manque ! Elle me manque terriblement... Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas la perdre.

Regina espéra qu'un miracle se produise à cet instant. Elle avouait à haute voix ses sentiments, et semblait décider a affronter la situation. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle ferma alors les yeux, détestant être aussi niaise à son âge, et jeta le miroir à terre violemment. Celui-ci éclata en mille morceaux sur la moquette beige, créant alors un parterre d'étoiles magnifique. Elle sourit à cette vision, attendit quelques secondes, et se baissa pour ramasser les plus gros morceaux. Seulement lorsqu'elle approcha sa main, le miroir se mit à luire de mille feux, comme entouré d'une force bleutée. Et dans la minute qui suivait, elle le vit se recomposer.

TBC...

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? Si vous avez lu, s'il vous plait laissez quelque chose ! **

**Prochain chapitre a venir dans pas longtemps ! **

**Merci encore ! Faites tourner la fic ! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. Je suis desolée pour l'attente, mais vous savez ce que c'est les examens de fin d'année. **

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup a tous ceux qui ont commentés, et qui ont lus. Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait autant de reviews, donc encore une fois merci. **

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le vent s'était mis à souffler dehors, si bien que les branches semblaient se briser à chaque rafale. Le ciel s'était comme assombri, pressentant sans doute l'instant magique qui allait se dérouler, et les quelques nuages qui persistaient encore désignaient du doigt la belle brune qui observait attentivement l'agitation présente dans son jardin.

Regina était plantée là, les mains dans son long caban nuit, et observait son pommier osciller au grès du vent. Une mèche s'échappa de sa chevelure noire, qu'elle remit vivement en place tandis qu'un bonnet vint atterrir près de ses escarpins. Elle baissa la tête, et regarda Grumpy le récupérer rapidement, sans manquer un regard intéressé vers les lèvres écarlates de la belle. Il s'attendit à une joute verbale du maire, mais celle-ci, contre toute attente, s'abstint de toutes remarques désobligeantes. Elle daigna même lui adresser la parole.

- Avez-vous terminé ?

- Il ne nous manque que quelques miroirs, Madame le Maire. Doc est allé en récupérer chez Gold.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, et contempla une dernière fois ce parterre magique, étendu sur la pelouse verdoyante de son jardin. Des dizaines de miroirs avaient été regroupés par les nains, tout aussi impatients qu'elle de retrouver les deux jeunes femmes. Ils s'étaient chargés de les disposer au sol, formant alors un énorme carré suffisant à recréer un portail assez puissant pour faire revenir Emma et Mary Margaret.

Regina sortit les mains de son manteau, et les observa une nouvelle fois, se demandant si elle serrait assez puissante, elle, ses sentiments, et ses pouvoirs, pour accomplir sa tache. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, que déjà David et Henry arrivèrent derrière elle.

- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Merci d'avoir récupéré mon fils, David.

Elle embrassa Henry sur le front, et répondit aux questions du prince.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen de les ramener ?

- Je pense oui.

- Attendez, ça veut dire que vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, pressentant déjà les questions suivantes.

- Effectivement.

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- Disons que j'ai compris que la magie ne fonctionnait pas comme dans notre monde. Ici tout est différent. Le pouvoir n'est pas le même.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui déclenche le pouvoir ici ?

Elle aurait voulu répondre « les sentiments véritables » mais se tut.

- J'ai pensé que les miroirs pouvaient être un bon moyen pour reproduire un portail. S'il est assez grand, et assez fort, nous pourrons les ramener.

- Alors vous étiez sérieuse ?

- J'ai dis que je les ramènerai David. Je le ferais.

- Tu as vraiment changé maman.

Henry avait écouté toute la conversation le plus silencieusement possible, pesant le pour et le contre d'une mère qui tentait de se racheter. Elle semblait une fois de plus honnête, et cela lui suffit. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Regina, et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Il entendit le souffle lourd de sa mère, comme si un soulagement énorme s'était emparé de son corps, et il sourit contre son corps chaud. Il ressenti alors un sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié, la sécurité maternelle. Il relâcha son étreinte lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Ce procédé me rappelle quelque chose. Serait-ce du plagiat magique ?

Gold avait fait son apparition, suivit de Doc, chargé d'un autre miroir. Quelques nains passèrent devant lui, se faisant discrets, et allèrent positionner le dernier miroir afin de finaliser le portail.

Regina plaça son fils derrière elle, et s'avança vers Rumple qui affichait son plus beau sourire.

- Si votre portail avait fonctionné pour expédier ma mère dans un autre monde, je suis persuadée que cela fonctionnera encore.

- Peut-être bien ma chère, mais je pense que vous avez surestimé vos pouvoirs.

- Comment ça ?

David avez prit part à la conversation, impatient de connaitre les désillusions de ce plan ingénieux.

- Vous voyez, faire fonctionner un miroir magique en portail est plutôt facile, même pour une Reine de votre ampleur.

Regina serra la mâchoire, mais le laissa terminer.

- Mais en faire fonctionner une dizaine sera une tout autre tache.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Rumple ? Que je ne suis pas assez forte ?

- Simplement que si vous utilisez vos pouvoirs pour les ramener, vous devrez tout utiliser. Et cela, jusqu'à la moindre petite partie de magie…

Voila que son sourire était de nouveau revenu sur son visage famélique, attendant avec délectation la réaction de Regina. Lorsqu'enfin elle comprit, son visage sembla se figer, et elle fit un pas vers Gold.

- … je perdrai mes pouvoirs ?

- Toute magie, a un prix ma chère.

Elle se souvenait de cette phrase comme si elle avait été bercée avec pendant toute sa jeunesse. Elle déglutit difficilement, gardant le silence. David s'approcha, et l'observa droit dans les yeux.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber n'est-ce pas ?

Regina ne disait toujours rien, comme si renoncer à la magie revenait à renoncer à son identité. Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait gardée basse depuis la fin de la conversation, et observa Gold une dernière fois, qui tenait fermement sa canne entre ses mains.

- Je me fiche de perdre mes pouvoirs si je peux la ramener.

Gold fronça les sourcils, tout comme David qui ne sembla pas comprendre la réelle signification de cette phrase. Mais aucun des deux n'eurent le temps de réagir que déjà Regina se tenait au dessus des miroirs, les mains tendues devant elle. Elle souffla longuement une dernière fois, et pencha la tête en arrière, observant le ciel qui s'assombrit alors instantanément. Le froid entoura la scène, s'étendant même jusqu'aux limites de StoryBrooke, et le vent vint souffler dans ses cheveux, lui apportant alors une posture aussi magique que majestueuse. Une lueur bleutée s'empara de ses mains, tandis que ses yeux devinrent noirs comme la nuit. Elle cru entendre le cri de son fils derrière elle, sans doute retenu par David, mais elle continua son travail. Elle imaginait alors les regards tournés vers elle, et cette sensation de peur qui s'était sans doute emparée de l'assistance. Il était facile de voir Grumpy inquiet, serrant nerveusement entre ses mains son bonnet rouge. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre d'avantage la scène, qu'un tourbillon, sortit de nulle part se dirigea droit vers le parterre de réflecteurs. Une fumée grise surgit des miroirs, et le portail bleu fit enfin son apparition. Il sembla écarter au maximum l'accès, si bien que Regina commençait à trembler frénétiquement, incapable de stopper la puissante magie qui sortait d'elle. Elle continuait de penser, encore et encore, qu'elle reverrait enfin Emma et sa magnifique chevelure blonde, qu'elle aurait peut-être même la chance de l'entendre rire, si bien que ses pensées enfin assumées provoquèrent un élan de magie incontrôlable. Le sol s'étira et David aperçu une prairie aux blés jaunes sous le jardin vert de StoryBrooke. Il s'avança rapidement tout en criant, tentant de se faire entendre dans cette scène aux allures de fin du monde, et s'agenouilla près du gouffre. Il tendit la main, espérant que quelqu'un l'attrape, mais rien ne se passa. Il cria les prénoms de sa femme et de sa fille, mais encore une fois, rien ne se fit entendre.

- Regina ! Il n'y a personne !

Trop occupée à continuer l'effet magique, elle semblait perdue dans son esprit, incapable de réagir a quoique ce soit. Soudainement, c'est Gold qui s'approcha, plantant fermement sa canne dans le sol afin de contrer le vent qui sortait du gouffre.

- Vous devez y aller. Vous devez plonger et les ramener ! Si vous ne passez pas, elles n'auront pas conscience qu'un portail a été ouvert !

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse pour vous débarrasser de moi ?!

- Vous n'avez pas le choix David !

Le Prince réfléchit une seconde, et observa Regina, toujours envoutée. Il sembla avoir confiance en sa magie, et soudainement, plongea à l'intérieur du gouffre. Henry cria, et couru vers le tourbillon bleuté, mais Gold l'attrapa au dernier moment par les épaules, reculant avec lui pour se protéger des débris qui avaient commencés à s'envoler autour d'eux. Henry, les larmes aux yeux, observa sa mère un moment, et cru voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Elle pleure ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!

- Elle perd ses pouvoirs, elle est à bout Henry.

- Mais elle doit tenir, elle doit tous les ramener !

Gold fronça les sourcils un moment, et se baissa à hauteur de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que tu aimes réellement ta mère ?

- Bien sûr !

- Si tu dis vrai, alors va avec elle. Prend la dans tes bras. Tu lui donneras la force de continuer.

Henry ne perdit pas une seconde, et couru vers Regina, l'entourant de ses bras fragiles. La Reine redressa les épaules, et la magie reprit sa vigueur. Le tourbillon sembla se renforcer, prolongeant pour quelques minutes encore, l'ouverture du portail.

Gold semblait être un des seuls à avoir comprit la magie de ce monde, comme si l'amour supplantait toute forme de pouvoir. Il sourit une dernière fois, et s'en alla calmement, déjà persuadé de la réussite de l'opération. Henry le vit partir, et resserra son étreinte, tout en observant le gouffre bleuté qui restait malheureusement sans vie.

Et soudainement, une main à la peau blanche agrippa la terre.

TBC...

* * *

**N'oubliez de commenter si vous avez apprecié ce chapitre. **

**Merci encore d'avoir lu. A la prochaine ! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci a tous pour les reviews et les subscriptions. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que des gens lisent cette fiction. **_

_**Pardonnez moi pour l'attente, et profitez de ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.** _

* * *

L'instant était devenu si précieux qu'il aurait suffit d'un envol de papillon pour faire sursauter l'audience. Tous observaient frénétiquement cette terre qui dévoilait enfin ses entrailles, tout en ignorant le ciel assombri au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils espéraient qu'une voix se ferait entendre, qu'un gémissement retentirait, ou tout simplement qu'un miracle leur tomberait dessus. L'espérance tellement grande et vigoureuse, que chacun ne cessait de se remémorer les visages des disparus. Le cœur lourd et le visage devenu presque famélique, il ne suffit à Grumpy qu'un dixième de seconde pour reconnaitre la main de sa vieille amie agripper la terre de toute sa force. Il cria le nom de la jolie maitresse brune, et se précipita, aidé de ses amis, vers le gouffre infernal. Dans l'agitation, son bonnet rouge disparu emporté par le tourbillon, mais le nain au grand cœur n'y fit guère attention, et s'empressa de remonter Mary Margaret à la surface. La protégeant des débris qui ne cessaient de vaciller autour d'eux, ils l'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible, et vinrent l'allonger sur l'herbe verte et humide du jardin. La princesse mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que les amis qui l'entourait étaient bien ceux de Storybrooke, et lorsqu'elle comprit son retour, elle cria le nom de sa fille. Le nom d'Emma pourfendu l'air et glaça le sang des observateurs. Les yeux se braquèrent alors sur le gouffre qui n'avait, depuis quelques minutes, donné aucun signe de vie. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et le silence avait désormais remplacé les respirations haletantes qui accompagnaient depuis le début de cette aventure, les personnages de la ville. Au loin, Henry émit quelques sanglots, puis resserra son étreinte autour de Regina qui semblait laisser filer sa vie au fil des minutes. Puis soudainement, il prononça :

- M'man ?

Le corps inanimé de la belle blonde surgit, portée à bout de bras par son valeureux père. David appela à l'aide, et il leur suffit de quelques secondes pour remonter Emma qui demeurait endormie. Henry esquissa un sourire, tout en tenant la main glacée de sa mère dont les yeux, d'une noirceur infinie, laissait supposer toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il s'éloigna aussitôt rejoindre Emma et lâcha les doigts de sa mère qui délaissée de sa force, tomba, extenuée, genoux à terre. Le gouffre s'accéléra une dernière fois avant de se résorber rapidement, laissant à peine le temps à David de comprendre qu'Archie l'avait remonté, aidé de son parapluie. Il se retourna afin d'observer ce tourbillon tant détesté, mais tout avait disparu. La lumière bleutée, le vent assommant, le bruit indéfinissable, et surtout l'énergie de Regina dont le corps venait de toucher violemment le sol.

David observa la scène, comme un enfant qui ne saurait choisir la voie du bien et du mal. Ses yeux basculaient frénétiquement entre le corps inanimé de sa fille et celui de Regina. Puis il vit le regard inquiet de sa femme qui caressait doucement le visage d'Emma. Les yeux de Mary Margaret se posèrent sur le corps blanc de la belle brune, et il n'en fallu pas plus au prince pour comprendre le message et se précipiter vers Regina, qui respirait à peine.

- Il nous faut une ambulance ici !

Henry, aux cotés d'Emma, avait comme oublié l'espace d'un instant le courage et la force inimaginable que sa mère venait de déployer afin de ramener sa famille à bord. Il se retourna, les yeux pleins de larmes, et vit sa mère adoptive allongée sur le sol. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et ses lèvres d'habitude d'un rouge écarlate, étaient devenues d'une pâleur affolante. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, comme si elle l'avait retenue depuis des heures, puis elle poussa un dernier soupir de soulagement qui sembla alourdir son corps, retenu par les bras de David. Henry se précipita vers elle, agenouillé auprès de celle qu'il avait tant haït ces derniers mois, et caressa sa peau quelques secondes, avant de retirer sa main subitement.

- Elle est glacée…

Les larmes de l'enfant ne cessait de couler sur son visage déformé par la tristesse, si bien que David, en signe de réconfort, lui frotta les cheveux tout en cachant un sanglot qui s'était emparé de sa poitrine. Le prince prêta attention au son d'une sirène qui semblait se rapprocher, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il fit signe aux ambulanciers. Suivit du Dr Whale qui arriva au pas de course, ils prirent en charge les deux femmes dont l'avenir était désormais scellé. Alors que chacune étaient installées sur une civière, David alla embrasser sa femme comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et serra la main d'Emma, l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'ambulance. Les portes se refermèrent violemment, le son métallique clôturant à jamais ces moments éprouvants. Instinctivement, les nains se mirent en rang derrière l'ambulance qui venait de démarrer, et tous serrèrent dans leurs mains leurs chapeaux et autre couvre-chefs. David ne put s'empêcher de penser que le destin se répétait, comme lorsqu'ils avaient déposé sa femme dans ce cercueil de verre. Il frissonna à l'idée de perdre sa fille, et vint cajoler Snow qui tremblait de tout son corps. Apres quelques secondes, il vit Henry, cet enfant perdu qui n'avait désormais plus de mères, ni à aimer, ni à détester. Et l'enfant esseulé qu'il était s'effondra en pleurs, avant de se jeter désespérément dans les bras de ses grands-parents.

**_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Elle avait cru à un de ses rêves puissants dont seul Dieu connait les secrets. De ceux qui vous pourchassent en plein jour, vous remémorant chaque faiblesse de votre âme, et chaque lourd secret que votre être tente de dissimuler. Mais la délivrance tant attendu du réveil ne vint jamais, et elle su à la seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux que son malheur n'était en rien chimérique.

Lorsque Regina se réveilla une heure après son arrivée aux urgences, elle s'attendait à trouver une multitude de gens autour d'elle. Mais désormais, la Reine semblait aussi insignifiante que ses sujets. Et le silence qui l'entourait la plongea dans un profond désarroi. Sa vision, troublée par la fatigue ou les pleurs, ne discernait que vaguement la grande pièce vide. Elle cru cependant apercevoir quelques lits, quelques tables, des rideaux blancs séparant des espaces aléatoires entre les patients qui semblaient avoir désertés l'aile de l'hôpital. Puis sur sa gauche, un halo de lumière attira son attention. Le hall d'entrée. Elle vit une forme bouger derrière le comptoir, mais rien de précis. Elle voulu bouger, et se redresser. Retrouver cette prestance qui la caractérisait tant, mais elle ne parvient à faire aucun mouvement. Elle réalisa alors que l'épuisement qu'avait subit son corps était bien trop important pour n'importe quelle action. Elle souffla lourdement, détestant paraitre aussi faible. Heureusement pour elle, la vitre teintée de blanc la séparait du reste de l'hôpital, et elle remercia le ciel pour cette intimité. Après quelques secondes elle tenta tout de même de dégager ses bras de ce qui semblait être des plaids à l'épaisseur impressionnante. Le poids déposé sur ses fines épaules aurait pu suffire à la maintenir sur ce lit encore longtemps. Mais ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin vers l'air frais de la chambre, et lorsqu'ils touchèrent le coton des couvertures, elle sentit une main s'entrelacer dans la sienne. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement sa tête vers la gauche. Le visage cachait désormais la lumière du hall, et elle fut heureuse de reconnaitre son fils penché au dessus d'elle. Elle parvint à sourire, un soulagement tel que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle observa alors Henry qui lui souriait avec toute l'empathie dont un enfant de 10 ans était capable. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses. Sur elle, ses pouvoirs, sur Emma. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, c'était a peine si elle contrôlait le battement de ses paupières. L'enfant semblait le comprendre, insistant pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas. Il commença alors a lui parler, sans doute énumérait-il les différentes étapes qu'il avait fallu a sa mère pour ramener les deux jeunes femmes a Storybrooke, mais Regina n'écouta pas. La voix sembla lointaine, et le son bien trop faible pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Malgré cela, la présence d'Henry lui rappela pourquoi elle était là, et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux un instant, le visage d'Emma lui apparu. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, le gouffre, ses pouvoirs disparus, Gold, et ses sentiments qui reprenaient peu à peu leur place.

Elle paniqua un instant, ne connaissant pas l'épilogue de l'histoire, et tourna la tête une fois de plus vers les lits présents dans la chambre. Elle ignora effrontément les courbatures qui s'emparèrent de son corps, et releva même les épaules. Désormais sa vision était nette, et elle ne manqua de voir qu'ils étaient tous vides.

Le regard paniqué qu'elle exprimait du se résoudre à attendre des explications lorsqu'elle vit le Dr Whale entrer dans la salle. Il discuta un instant avec son fils, puis ce dernier se retira. Le visage enfantin du docteur s'approcha d'elle, et réajusta sa perfusion. Il examina un moment ses résultats d'examens, et comme sortit de nulle part, la voix de Regina retentit.

- Est-ce que j'ai échoué ?

Whale sursauta un instant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la Reine retrouve ses esprits aussi rapidement. Il rapprocha un tabouret non loin de là, et s'assit auprès d'elle. Il sourit lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Emma et Mary Margaret.

- Non. Vous avez réussi Regina. Comme toujours.

Elle daigna sourire enfin. Mais la fatigue, où peut-être bien le soulagement et la deculpabilité l'emportèrent dans un sommeil profond. Elle vit ses yeux se fermer, puis plus rien.

**_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Quelques gouttes de sang avaient taché les carreaux blancs de l'hôpital. La lignée sanguine menait tout droit à la chambre d'Emma, et plus précisément, s'arrêtait devant les vitres transparentes. Regina se tenait là, observant la belle blonde allongée dans ce lit. Ses membres tremblaient sous l'effort qu'elle devait produire pour tenir sur ses jambes, mais rien ne la ferait partir de là. Pas même son bras qui continuait de saigner après qu'elle ait arraché sa perfusion.

Accrochée à cette barre d'acier comme si c'était sa dernière force, elle ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion lorsqu'elle vit le corps inanimé d'Emma. Elle tenta, avec le peu de vigueur qui lui restait de demeurer de marbre, voulant sauvegarder son charisme devant Mary Margaret, endormie près de sa fille

- Vous pouvez entrer si vous le souhaitez.

Elle se retourna vivement, peut être même trop, si bien qu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre devant David qui la rattrapa au dernier moment. Il vint l'asseoir doucement sur une des chaises du hall, et continua :

- C'est grâce à vous si elles sont revenues. Vous avez le droit d'entrer dans cette chambre comme n'importe qui.

Regina garda le silence, observant les yeux du Prince.

- Je ne dirai à personne que vous êtes humaine.

Elle sourit enfin, et acquiesça de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle est plongée dans le coma.

Le Dr Whale venait de réapparaitre, et s'approchait maintenant de la Reine pour la ramener à sa chambre. Ne pouvant plus lutter, celle-ci se laissa faire, mais continua son interrogatoire.

- Dans le coma ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le choc du passage entre les deux mondes a été trop fort. Elle est tombée dans le coma dès son arrivée là-bas. Elle est dans le même état végétatif que David l'année dernière. Mais je suis malheureusement incapable de savoir pourquoi.

- Parce que ce n'est pas son monde…

Regina respira profondément tandis que Whale la replaçait dans son lit. David, qui les avait suivis, continua :

- « Son monde » ? Pourtant elle est née là-bas. C'est ça, son vrai monde.

- Non, son monde est un monde de magie où aucune malédiction n'a été lancée. Et ce n'est plus le cas…

David, tout comme Regina, réalisèrent qu'une fois de plus c'était la faute de la Reine. Celle-ci sembla s'excuser à sa manière.

- Il semblerait que je sois toujours la cause de quelque chose finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Whale ?

Le médecin ne répondit pas, préférant le silence à la dure réalité. Ils se regardèrent un instant, espérant que Regina trouveraient une solution, mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils la virent endormie. Tout deux sortirent alors de la chambre, mais lorsque le bruit de la porte retentit, la Reine ouvrit grand les yeux.

Elle attendit sagement la tombée de la nuit pour trouver la force de se relever une fois de plus. Elle traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'elle put, et se faufila dans la chambre d'Emma. Les persiennes laissaient passer la lune jusque dans la chambre, et les fins halos de lumière semblaient caresser le doux visage de la blonde. Regina approcha un fauteuil, et prit enfin la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Son cœur trouva le soulagement qu'il avait attendu depuis tant d'années. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant cet instant de bonheur, et vint caresser la joue de sa promise. Elle hésita un instant, fixant sa bouche rosée comme si c'était la clef de tout, puis s'approcha le plus doucement du monde.

Le temps s'était suspendu à son souffle, si bien que Regina sembla oublier la présence de David, endormi derrière elle sur un fauteuil de la chambre. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Seulement à son désir de gouter ses lèvres, de toucher sa peau. De se sentir enfin bien et en adéquation avec ce que lui dictait son cœur depuis que cette femme avait fait surface dans sa vie. Elle trouva une force dont elle ignorait l'existence et vint embrasser Emma avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Elle resta un instant ainsi, priant pour que son cœur ne s'arrête pas sous la pulsion, et elle sentit enfin un vent s'engouffrer autour d'elles.

TBC...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. **_

_**J'attends vos reviews, meme de ceux qui n'en n'ont pas laissés auparavant, ou qui n'ont pas de compte FanFiction, et evidemment de ceux qui prennent la peine d'en laisser a chaque chapitre ! Merci a vous tous. **_

_**A la prochaine xoxo** _


End file.
